KAI IS PREGNANT
by Amaya LOD
Summary: oneshoot story.funny...what more to say?...guys love Ray,but he don't love them,and Kai will enter to history....please read and review


**Kai get pregnant**

Disclaimer:I do not own "Beyblade"

It was Friday morning…and Bladebreackers had to go to the doctor to get sure they're ok for Beyblade tournament…They were waithing in front of doctor's office for their turn…

"I hate psyhicals…--"-Ray said

"That's because doctors allways ask you,are you a neko"-Tyson laughted

"Or they say:"Aww…look at that cute black haired girlHow old are you sweety?""-Max was acting like a doctor.

Tyson fall to the ground becauze of laughting.

"Aww..kitty girlDo you want candy?"-Max resumed to act

"HAHAHAhahahaaa…"-Tyson now start to cry of laughting

"Grrr…One more word and.."-Ray was mad,and wanted to say something but,..

"HAHA!And remember when Ray get a pink skirt to wear during the psyhical and than came one of the pacient and asked Ray to marry him.That man was from Arabia and he said that he'll give Ray many golden skirts and slaves if he decide to spend his(or her,becauze he thought that Ray is a girl) life with him.HAHAHAHAhahaha"-Kai said and,now Kai was the one who laughted louder than Tyson.

Ray gave Kai the death-glare:"HEY!I thought that you're my friend!"

"Sorry…haha…Ray…hahaha"Kai said"….HAHAAHA…and there was a spinach who said to you that..hahahaHAHAA…I can't speak of laught…HAHAHAhahaha!"

"I remember that!"-Tyson resume Kai's story-"He was ANTONIO BANDERAS!HAHAHA!He wrote a song for Ray!Remember how it goes?Ray?"

"I don't want to talk about it.I don't even know why everybody think that I'm a girl.I have a lot of fangirls and I…"-Ray tried to say something again but…

"Ay,Ay,Ay.Ay…Ay,Ay mi amor!

Ay mi morena,de mi corazon!"-Tyson start to sing

"I…"Ray was red in face…

"Me gusta tocar guitarra,me gusta cantar el sol

Mariachi me acompana,guando canto my cancion!"Kai sang a solo part

"What have I done to you to you Kai to you laught at me…"Ray said

Doctor saved Ray when "Ok,please next pacients to come in"

"FINALY"-Ray yelled

One brown haired pacient(guy) who was coming out whistled when he passed by Ray.

"I hate psyhicals..--"Ray thought

"Well…mr.Tyson,mr.Hiwatari,mr.Tate and mrs…ouh"-doctor saw Ray's paintful death-glare-"MR.Kon."doctor resumed"Please undress yourselves"

Bladebreackers undress.

"err….Ray…"-Tyson said-"why did you shaved your legs?"

"Nooo….I don't…"-Ray's face was red again.

"HAHa!Yes you are!"-Kai loked at Ray's legs

"SO WHAT?"Ray shouted"I'M A NEKO AND I WAS TO SHAGGY,SO WHAT?SO WHAT?CAN I HAVE A NORMAL PSYHICAL ONCE IN MY LIFE?CAN I?"

"err..yes you can dear,if can stand stilly to let me take your blood for analysis."-doctor said.

"sorry than"-said Ray and gave agony-death glare to his friends.

Ray was quiet during the psyhical.Kai,Tyson,Max were quiet too,but they were trying to not laught..

Psyhical was over in 30minutes and they dressed and go out to wait for the results.They ordered juices while they were waithing in front of ambulante.

There were a few pacients inless them which were talking something,looking to Ray.

Max was talking something about basketball when two of them approach.They were guys and looking to Ray.

"Hi!I'm Chester"said the blonde one-"and this is Mike"

"Hi"-said Mike(a/n:Linkin Park,remamber?)

"You know"-Chester look deeply in Ray's eyes-"we are singers,and we're traveling around the world right now,we're rich and…."

"Do you want to come with us"-Mike asked Ray.

"You can dance in our shows and…"-Chester started…

Ray didn't say anything.He just rise,gave them why-me-glare and slaped them bought.

"can't you understand….."-he started with tear in eye when…

"DONE"-doctor happyly came out from ambulante"I have great news"

"Tyson's gonna die?"Kai asked.

"No"-doctor said-"Listen.Tyson is ok,and he's in excelent form.Max have worms,Geisha(Ray) is ok,and….and…….KAI IS PREGNANT!"

"What?"--dKai asked

"YES!YOU're gonna have baby!"

"But…but…I'm a MALE…I'm a 100 male….It can't be posible…."

"I know,you're a FIRST MAN IN THE WORLD WHO GOT PREGNANT!I checked it again and it's 1000 correct!"-doctor said

All was in shock.Only Ray had deadly smile…

…very deadly smile….

He start to laught…"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!WHO'S THE GIRL NOW KAI?A?HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!...ahem,ahem…."

_The end_

And **REVIEWS**!I LOOOOOOOVEEEE REVIEWS!


End file.
